


February 21st

by xmzame



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Original Characters - daughters, family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmzame/pseuds/xmzame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas patted a hand on Dean’s knee as rushed footsteps gathered at the door.</p><p>"Here they come."</p><p>Dean put his fingers to his head one last time to probably push an ounce of sleepiness away.</p><p>"Brace yourself."</p>
            </blockquote>





	February 21st

Castiel woke up to the touch of soft hairs tickling the nape of his neck, with the weight of a head resting itself on his shoulder. Remembering the day and date, Cas wiped a hand across his own face, rubbing the sleepiness away.

"Dean," he muttered.

The man beneath him stayed silent, chest heaving up and down with short breaths through his nose.

Cas sighed.  ”Deaaan.” He hated having to pull him away from his peace and serenity, but it had to be done for today. Cas gently stroked the ends of his hair, mumbling his name again.

"Mm, _what_?” Dean groaned with a sleepy voice, still refusing to open his eyes. “I’m tired. Go away.”

Cas smiled at his crankiness. He’d always been that way in the morning. Dean pulled himself in anyway, wrapping an arm around Castiel’s body, and went back to breathing.

"Dean."

"No."

Cas sighed again and rested his arm on top of Dean’s, circling patterns with his thumb as his eyelids started to droop.

"Babe. Big day ahead."

Dean fluttered his eyes open, squinting and confused. Green eyes looked up at him innocently.

"What day is it?" He asked.

Cas smiled down at him. “It’s Saturday. 21st of February.”

Dean still appeared puzzled and blinked a few times at him.  

"What—" he paused, and clarity finally found him. "Oh. Right, right. Ugh." He grunted, dropping his head back to Castiel’s chest.

"You don’t seem very excited," Cas murmured.  

"I’m so tired, damn it. So tired," Dean uttered, pulling Cas in tighter.

"I know. Me too. But what can we do?" Castiel started to sit up. He picked up Dean’s hand and kissed the back of his palm, rubbing his chest assuringly. "C’mon, we gotta get up. We can do this."

Dean sighed. “Fine.” He forced himself up, leaning half his weight against Cas as he rubbed his eyes fully open.

Cas hummed contently as Dean pressed a chaste kiss to his temple and held him by the waist. They enjoyed the quiet for a minute.

One, solid, minute.

Cas patted a hand on Dean’s knee as rushed footsteps gathered at the door.

"Here they come."

Dean put his fingers to his head one last time to probably push an ounce of sleepiness away.

"Brace yourself."

"DAD, DADDY!!"

Dean’s tired look was automatically switched to a ray of happiness, a beam wide on his face as two small figures burst into their room.

Jamie and Leia climbed into their bed squealing, hands dragging the blanket away from their tired fathers.

"Ayy, kiddos! What are you doin’, bustin’ in here for, huh?" Dean faked his anger.

Cas laughed, and failed to dodge Jamie’s hand from pulling his hair.

Leia playfully punched Dean in the chest. “Daddy! How could you forget what today is?!”

Dean mocked a shocked face. He gasped. “Today? Is it my birthday? Hey, it’s my birthday!”

Jamie whined, “No, silly, it’s _ours_!” Cas wasn’t as good at acting as Dean was, so he preferred to laugh while the kids basically tortured them.

"Right! Ugh, silly me. It’s _your_ birthday, not mine. Hey, how old are you, huh? Four? Are you four?”

Jamie and Leia nodded excitedly, giggling.

"You guys are so big, look at you, can’t even carry you ‘cause you’re so heavy!" Dean chimed, proceeding to carry Leia in the air. "Nope, still light as a feather!"

Leia squealed. “Put me down!”

As Dean flopped her back down on his chest, laughing, Jamie slapped Castiel’s shoulders repeatedly, grabbing his attention.  

"Where we goin’, where we goin’, where we goin’?" Jamie asked with a gummy smile.

"Well, where do you two want to go?" Castiel asked, looking to the both of them.

"The park!"

"The arcade!"

"No, the park!"

"Boring, loser!" Leia protested.

Soon the girls got in a quarrel that involved hair pulling and screaming names, up to the point where they switched sides; Jamie on Dean’s, Leia on Castiel’s.  

Dean and Cas separated the two after several attempts.

"Hey, girls, girls!" Dean raised his voice a little higher, silencing the both of them.

"Now what did we say about mean words?" Cas asked gently, cradling Leia in his arms.

"Call a person a fart if they’re the ones being mean," Jamie answered. Leia nodded.

Cas glared at Dean, who refused to meet his eyes. He finally did and shrugged, smiling guiltily.

"Okay, what did I say about mean words?" Cas said.

The two girls sighed. “Don’t say it if you don’t mean it,” they said at the same time.  

"Close enough," Cas murmured to himself. "Okay, you know what I just thought?"

"What?" Leia looked up at her father.

"I thought, we could go somewhere _better_ than the arcade or the park,” Cas said softly.  

"Where’s that?" Jamie asked, tilting her head the way Cas did.

"We could go to a much bigger park, with games better than the ones in the arcade!"

"And that place is…?" Dean trailed a question, mild confusion in his eyes.

Cas swallowed. “Disneyland!” He blurted out. This time, _he_ refused to meet Dean’s eyes.

Jamie and Leia cheered, hugging each other as they jumped up and down in the spaces between Dean and Cas, their light brunette curls bouncing wonderfully at the same time.

"We’re gon’ meet Cinderella? And Ariel and Jasmine?"

"That’s right, kiddo. You can meet all the princesses you want," Dean joined in.

"And the princes!"

"And the princesses!" Leia emphasised.

Dean smiled at them, then he smiled at Cas. “Alright, knuckleheads! What’dya want for breakfast before we go?”

"Pancakes!"

Relief washed through Cas when the girls finally agreed on something.

"You got it. Now, why don’t you nutty rascals hit the shower? Don’t want your prince to run away cause you’re so stinky, do you?" Dean teased.

"Princess!" Leia said again.

Dean looked at Cas knowingly, Cas shrugging in return.

"That’s right. Go shower and dress nice, we’ll make your pancakes."

The girls chuckled and jumped off, scurrying to their own room, already chattering about their upcoming trip.

"Hm. You do know we’re a full state away from California, right?" Dean brought up.

"Yup. Like I said, big day ahead," Cas answered.

Dean beamed. “You’re driving.”

"Fine by me. I don’t mind going back to Memory Lane, anyway. 2002. Those were good memories," Cas said, a pleasant smile shooting its way at Dean.  

Dean smirked, leaning in. “You mean the time when Aurora caught us close to screwing in the-”

"Dad, Leia stole my shirt!"

"She called me an old fart!"

Cas sighed, placing a hand on Dean’s cheek. “How did we decide on twins again?”  

"I don’t know, we were both pretty drunk."

"Same night you proposed. Then I forgot you proposed. And then _I_ proposed.”

Dean smiled.  ”Yeah. Regret any of it?”

"Not a second," Cas said and leaned in to place a kiss on his lips.

"Jerk!"

"Bitch!"

Cas’ smile turned into a frown as the two girls argued.

"Dean. You did _not_.”

"They might have heard me and Sam talking," Dean guiltily said, shrugging.

"Yeah, I figured. Go fix it. Now," Cas scolded.

"Alright, alright!" Dean marveled, getting out of their bed. He paused at the door, turning back with a grin.

"What?"

"Tomorrow’s a Sunday. Still no work. Drop the girls at Sam’s, and we could work a little date night? You and me, _doing things_ ,” Dean suggested, eyebrows wiggling.

Cas sighed, pointing towards the door as the girls still argued.

"Now."

Dean raised his hands in surrender, walking to the girls’ room.

Cas failed to bite back a smile.

"My answer is yes, though!"


End file.
